1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a print data editing device, a program for making the computer function as the print editing device and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in print data editing device for obtaining desired print result such as word processor, a user inputs characters and figures and properly aligns the inputted character and figures in desired print area. Such alignment is generally provided by the user's manual inputting on display. To reduce such labor, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-346947 discloses a print data editing device which automatically properly aligns.